Fearow
| name='Fearow'| jname=(ムクホーク Ornidrill)| image= | ndex=022| evofrom=Spearow| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= FEER-oh | hp=65| atk=90| def=65| satk=61| sdef=61| spd=100| total=442| species=Beak Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=83.8 lbs.| ability=Keen Eye| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Fearow (オニドリル Mukuhawk) is a / -type Pokémon that evolves from Spearow at level 20. Appearance It has a large wingspan, elongated neck, and thin, long beak: all characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked pre-evolved form, Spearow. Special Abilities Fearow uses its great wings to catch air currents and effortlessly glide over large distances for as long as a day without having to land or rest. It flies high into the sky, and swoops down at its prey. By using a combination of its neck and beak, it has a long reach, allowing it to pluck bugs from the ground or easily pluck prey from soil or water as it swoops down. If it senses danger, it avoids it if possible. In Anime In one of Ash's adventures, the trainer tries to catch a large and stubborn Fearow. After this Fearow is found to be a leader of a huge flock of Spearow, Ash's Pidgeotto tries to protect him. After several failed attempts to defeat the Fearow, Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot. Pidgeot quickly routes the Fearow and its brood, but Ash is unable to catch it. Gary's Fearow was seen in The Ties That Bind, however, this was on a screen, and not in person. Skyler's Fearow was seen in The Big Balloon Blow-up. Tyson's Fearow was seen in Talkin' Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocance. Rico's Fearow was seen in A Poached Ego!. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo used a Fearow to scout out strong trainers. In the Game Locations | pokemon=Fearow| redblue=Route 17, 18, 23| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Route 9, 16, 17, 18, 23| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Route 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 22| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Route 9, 10, 16, 17, 22, 42| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 17, 18, 23, Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Water Path, Ruin Valley, Canyon Entrance, Seavault Canyon| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Route 225, 226, 227, Stark Mountain| dprarity=Common| platinum=Route 225, 226, 227, Stark Mountain| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9, 10, 16, 17, 18, 22, 47, 48, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Uncommon| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest.| yellow=A Pokémon that dates back many years. If it senses danger, it flies high and away, instantly.| gold=It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey.| silver=It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground.| crystal=It uses its long beak to attack. It has a surprisingly long reach, so it must be treated with caution.| ruby=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.| sapphire=Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.| emerald=Its long neck and elongated beak are ideal for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves this extended and skinny beak to pluck prey.| firered=Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing.| leafgreen=With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest.| diamond=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak.| pearl=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak.| platinum=It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights using its sharp beak.| heartgold=It shoots itself suddenly high into the sky, then plummets down in one fell swoop to strike its prey.| soulsilver=It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Fearow/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Fearow/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Fearow/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Fearow/Learnset Generation IV Origins Fearow's name comes from Fear and Crow. Category: Normal Pokémon Category: Flying Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon